


What Hurts the Most ((Pacifist Ending))

by Madness_of_Xara



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Pacifist Route, Underfell AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 10:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8397463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madness_of_Xara/pseuds/Madness_of_Xara
Summary: For everyone who had wanted a Pacifist Ending for my story What Hurts the Most.





	

With Sans’s healing and Papyrus’s newfound kindness, there seemed to be a shift in the Underground. The aggression there seemed to ebb away, and there seemed to be a newfound hope spreading. Perhaps they could all survive and break down the barrier… After all, they didn’t want to give humans a reason to lock them back up after being locked up for so long already. If they could change, surely that meant that perhaps the humans had too. Even King Asgore seemed to be initiating laws that preventing monsters from dusting one another anymore. Sure, monsters still did it, but it was more regulated now.

Everyone was happier in this newfound world. Everyone felt more safe, and it was as though everyone was becoming gradually more friendly towards one another. There was always those who rejected the new world and they still continued to attack other monsters, but that was just how it was with change. Not everyone was for it.

Sans and Papyrus were so much happier, so much closer as siblings. And they seemed to be the epicenter of the change in the Underground.

They laughed and hugged and actually spent time together. Sure, they argued every now and then, but what siblings didn’t do that? It was just how it was.

Whenever the human came down into the Underground, Sans would admit to having been afraid. After all, if his nightmares were anything to go by, the human was sure to go through and commit genocide… But the human didn’t. They were nothing but kind and silly, wanting to get along with everyone they encountered. It was because of them that the barrier fell, though how they managed it, nobody was sure, but they decided not to question it. All that mattered was that everyone was alive and the barrier was finally, _finally_ down…

And those who aided the human were finally standing beyond everything that they had ever known, watching as the sun began to set over the horizon. For those who had never seen it before, it was the most beautiful sight they had ever seen.

Sans watched as the sun set, the colors of the sky so vibrant and warm, his hands shoved in his jacket pockets. He didn’t know how the others were reacting; he just knew how he was reacting. And to think… If he had kept cutting, he could have accidentally killed himself, and he would never have known the beauty of the sun setting over the ocean of trees before them. He swallowed. He was more thankful for what Papyrus had done for him now than he had ever been.

Frisk, the human, looked up at the skeleton and frowned some. Moving Flowey to one arm, they reached up and lightly tugged on Sans’s sleeve.

“Huh?” Sans blinked his eye lights, drawn out of his thoughts. He then looked down at Frisk. He smiled. “What is it, kiddo? Something wrong?”

Frisk didn’t say anything, merely leaning up and wiping away something from just underneath Sans’s eye socket, showing him. On their finger was a single red tear. It didn’t register at first what exactly it was resting there as a small droplet, but once it clicked, Sans found himself shocked. He had been crying…?

Quickly, the skeleton began to wipe at his eye sockets. “It’s nothing, kid…” he told them softly. He quickly cleared his throat and took a deep breath, shoving his hand back into his pocket. “I’m just happy, that’s all…” He smiled a bit more, lightly kicking at the ground. That wasn’t a lie, either. He was very happy.

“I’m going to go introduce myself to the humans!” Papyrus exclaimed, excited by the very idea. Now that there was no need to fight them, perhaps he could learn to befriend them! It seemed like the best next thing. Maybe he could find some humans who were not worthy of living and scare them witless. That certainly seemed like a fun idea! With that, he took off, following the path down the mountain. Undyne and Alphys exclaimed for him to wait up, chasing after him.

Sans chuckled some, his Soul feeling lighter than air. “Guess I should join them. You know, keep them out of trouble.” Frisk smiled and nodded in encouragement. Sans nodded in return, bowing his head some as he started to moonwalk back towards where the barrier had been. Using his magic, he took one of his handy dandy little shortcuts, appearing behind a tree a bit further ahead of Papyrus. Just before the younger skeleton could pass, Sans stepped out from behind the tree. “Boss, you can’t meet the humans,” he said calmly. Before Papyrus could protest, he offered his hand to him. “Not without taking my hand, first.”

Papyrus paused before smiling, relaxing some. He took his brother’s hand delicately, giving it a small squeeze as they continued forward together. “I’m surprised to say it, but… I’m actually happy, Sans.”

Sans smiled. “Me, too, bro… Me, too.”


End file.
